rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an Author: "Wings"
Hello and welcome to author analysis. Today I analyze the song "Wings" Sorry for the long wait between posts but I had internet connection problems. So let's see what I can find in this latest instalment. This song is more difficult to analyze as it first appear because a lot of the lyrics makes only partial sense in the context of episode 15-16. This is definitely a Blake song with several reference to her so let's see what we can find out with more details. ''One life Is not a long time When you’re waiting For a small sign '' Patience Is hard to find Shadows Seem to fill your life This part seems to indicate how Blake sees the world. She's waiting for a sign of acceptance all her life. Given her background, she saw more segregation, hate and violence than anything else. ''Don’t be disappointed Don’t let your heart break Don’t spend another minute In this way It’s okay '' Dry your eyes now, baby Broken wings won’t hold you down You’ll take flight soon, baby You’ll be lifted up And you’ll be there When Weiss made her comments, it seemed to her that it was the same thing all over again. Trying to be accepted only to be shot down. So this part seems to be someone saying to her to not get discouraged. But who? ''Twelve hours Is a long night When you’re searching With no hope in sight '' Aimless On the inside And the damage Makes you want to hide The twelve hours, long night has been said to be her night off campus and at first glance it does seem to be about that night. But the no hope comments seems misplaced, again at first glance... ''I know that it seems pointless I know that it feels fake I know you can’t stand the thought of Being stray One more day '' Dry your eyes now, baby Broken wings won’t hold you down You’ll take flight soon, baby You’ll be lifted up And you’ll be there This part is interesting, as we know she just had a row with Weiss and showed her Faunus heritage. but the lyrics seems so wrong, what seems pointless? What feels fake? When she hid her ears? And then she can't stand to be a stray for one more day? it might be her twelve hours again but it seemed to indicate something else. No I have another explanation. (Of course!) For your consideration... What if all the drama in episode15 isn't about the fact that she is a faunus herself. What if what made her flee is the discovery of her association with the white fang. Wait! don't say duh! yet. I'm not finished! Now what if her association with the white fang isn't over? If you read my previous analysis, you know I think that there is two factions in the white fang. The militant group and the peaceful protest group. What if she is still associated with the peaceful group? let's check the song again with my supposition. ''One life Is not a long time When you’re waiting For a small sign '' Patience Is hard to find Shadows Seem to fill your life Blake is here searching for a sign that they can negotiate with Beacon. It's difficult for her to be patient because she doesn't like lying like she is doing now. Still in Shadows. ''Don’t be disappointed Don’t let your heart break Don’t spend another minute In this way It’s okay '' Dry your eyes now, baby Broken wings won’t hold you down You’ll take flight soon, baby You’ll be lifted up And you’ll be there She starting to like it here especially her teammates and then... Weiss throws that bomb about the white fang. ''Twelve hours Is a long night When you’re searching With no hope in sight '' Aimless On the inside And the damage Makes you want to hide She was close to admitting to her teammates why she was at Beacon. Now she is unsure, she doesn't know what to do. ''I know that it seems pointless I know that it feels fake I know you can’t stand the thought of Being stray One more day '' Dry your eyes now, baby Broken wings won’t hold you down You’ll take flight soon, baby You’ll be lifted up And you’ll be there She was starting to feel at ease there and she doesn't want to lie anymore, she feel alone. Different no? Doesn't it feel more in tune with the other songs? I may be seeing to much here but I've been trying to analyze the song for 2 weeks now and try to relate it the ep 15 and 16 and it wasn't making as much sense when I compared the other song was with their episodes, I couldn't quite make it all fit in that context. When I applied my "Blake is still working for a white fang faction" it matched better in the context. I might be wrong about the white fang thing but I'm pretty sure Blake is still hiding something and this song is giving us clues to what it is. We'll have to wait and see. Next on author analysis... What did I miss? Category:Blog posts